Day and Night
by I.-.-.I Kuroyagi I.-.-.I
Summary: Erza's mind was always resolved, she knew exactly what she wanted and her thoughts were always clear. Natsu's mind... was of normal size and surrounded with flames and dragon scales. But he has one, and he can use it when the situation calls for it.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters; they belong to the one and only Hiro Mashima.**

**I do own the idea for the fic though.**

* * *

><p><strong>Day and Night.<strong>

_(A I.-.-.I Kuroyagi I.-.-.I original fan-fiction story.)_

* * *

><p>Oh, how many times she saw the field of battle waiting for her to make a move and challenge whatever was in her way, the usual. How many times she saw it? Countless.<p>

But this time was different, she knew it, and this issue couldn't be solved by the strength of her magic or the edge of her blade. Erza realized the solution was entirely different this time; words would be the winner and not actions… even if many times before the situation was different, actions speak louder than words, she thought, but this wasn't the case.

Everything changed when she faced it and talked with her heart in her hand, watching anxiously at the man standing in front of her.

He was different; he would surely prove her wrong.

And he did.

Oh, how he did it!

She was at a lost when Natsu leaned forward to kiss her.

Hugging her like there was no tomorrow.

Caressing her body like no one dared to.

She smiled; she expected this in some corner of her mind.

She knew him, he knew her, and they both sank in the feeling of the embrace.

He said something to her, something sweet and filled with emotion; it didn't matter.

She answered his words; they were met with a chuckle.

She smiled at the feeling, a punch stopping his laugh from getting out of control and from ruining the moment

He knew her and she knew him.

He backed away, making her look at him in surprise, his face was serious and his eyes held back some questions.

He asked about the one she held at the center of her heart.

About the man with the tattoo on the right side of his face, the man of azure hair, the man called Jellal Fernandez.

Her previous smile faltered.

He knew her too well.

He didn't matter now, she said, and that wasn't enough to convince him.

Oh, how he knew her.

The resolve to say the things she didn't dare to say were proof of that.

Oh and how she knew him!

The resolve to kiss him and hold him with strong will of never letting go were proof of that.

He didn't answer, he was aware of the meaning of her actions; he just let it slide and returned the hold she gave him.

He knew she worked better with actions when it came to this class of things, and he was the same.

Oh funny, he thought that it was better to talk it first before moving to do anything… and here is she proving him wrong.

As it happened many times before.

Close to him, she felt warm. His ever shining flame gave her lone heart something to welcome after years of covering itself with a cold armor of steel.

Close to her, he felt cold. Her body felt cold, he knew why, he understood after hearing about Jellal for the first time, and now that he was warming that heart with his heat he couldn't help to smile.

He was warm and she was cold.

But that didn't matter.

He was going to warm her, with his feelings, with his body.

She was going to cool him, with her feelings, with her body.

And they were satisfied with the gray they found.

She couldn't let go of him; that was obvious.

He would never let her go; that was obvious too.

And since they knew it, they let the embrace continue; staying like that they passed the endless time of the moment.

She thought of Jellal.

He thought of Lisanna.

They thought of the reason why they were together and smiled.

It was better this way.

Right?

Only time could prove them wrong.

And time was all they had now.

Before Jellal, the one that she held dearest appear.

Or before Lisanna, the one that he held dearest dare to make a move.

They would put their feelings to a test of fire.

If it was true what they were feeling or it was just something made for the convenience of the two.

She smiled at the thought of the years to come, at the time that will pass before anything came to put them to test.

And he smiled at the thought of finally having her, his heart starting to feel even stronger feelings for the woman in his arms.

Oh, how long he waited for this!

Oh, how oblivious she was to his feelings!

But it was alright.

She knew him and he knew her.

She gathered the resolve to take a step forward.

And he was bold enough to respond.

Nothing worst.

Nothing better.

Just the feeling fueling you and the resolve pushing you to do it.

Right?

He was straight-forward.

She so was she.

And they got along like that.

Nothing but the dawn or nightfall can separate them.

But until then…

…it's better to enjoy the time, right?

The most you can.

**The end.**

* * *

><p><strong>Dawn: When it is just starting it has a azure tone to it, when I see it I think of certain blue-haired man. And say 'Holy ****!' xD<strong>

**Nightfall: The moon appears and shines in all its whitish glory. I love it, I can stare at it for hours... but when I imagine that it relates somehow to the younger Strauss sibling... I say 'Oh well...' and shrug. xD**

**'Repaired' and made a little change or two.**

**Enjoy it.**

**Saludos.  
><strong>


End file.
